


I'd trade all my tomorrows (I know I'm bad news)

by raynos



Series: Wilde Spirit [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Erotica, F/M, Folklore, Ghosts, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, leave yours at the door too, the author has no sense of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynos/pseuds/raynos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is an incubus.  Judy is spiritually sensitive and curious.  Acting on her dangerous attraction sends auras, desires and hearts aglow.</p><p>Written as a stand-alone, set in Wilde Spirits verse.  If context is desired, read below *points down to series link*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd trade all my tomorrows (I know I'm bad news)

**Author's Note:**

> Glowy aura sex. Puts the glow in afterglow.
> 
> For those who know the Wilde Spirit verse, this story takes place after [Exorcist Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6567649) and before [Wilde Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6782491).

"Hopps, do you have a bag or something I can sleep in? I'm too tired to make it on the ley."

To Judy’s spiritually attuned senses, Nick’s exhaustion is clear. Nick is almost totally transparent, his aura drained by Cliffside to the extent that it's more obvious than ever Nick is a spirit. It's disconcerting to look Nick in the face and see her family portrait right through him. Nick is only just tangible enough that she can take him by the paw to steer him away so that she doesn't have to see the jarring image of Granddad being visible through Nick’s ear.

That's about the limit of what she can do now. Judy's own aura is completely drained from the new assignment the exorcists had been given: to set up a series of wards at Cliffside. She can't spare any to give Nick a bit more spiritual energy, even to take the ley from her apartment back to his grave.

"That's why I told you that you should let me take you to your grave. You've crossed water today, you didn't need to exert yourself more."

"Right, like you're one to talk when your aura is this thin." Nick pinches the edge of her aura for emphasis. "You'd probably have fallen asleep right on my grave. I have it on good authority that graveyard dirt makes for piss poor bedding."

"Whose good authority? Yours?"

"Finnick's actually. It's a long story I can tell you after a very specific part of our sleepover, which is the sleeping part of it. Carrooots the bag, please, I'm falling asleep on my feet here."

It's too late. He's already reminded Judy of something she's been thinking about for a long time now, ever since she saw him working with charms. She’s held back because Nick seemed to have many parts of his spirit powers that he didn't seem to want to mention even in passing conversation. She isn't sure whether this is one of them.

But it's also an easier solution to their problem right now. As Gazelle had said, try everything.

"Nick, can you draw aura from sex?"

Nick's expression tells her he had tried to latch on that thought and failed spectacularly. "Whiskers, did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Can you draw aura from sex?" she repeats. "If you could get aura that way, you could take the ley with no trouble."

Nick still isn't entirely on the same track as Judy. "Well, yeah. But as you can see, there isn't exactly a line queuing up to have sex with a fox spirit-"

"You don't need a line," she says. "I'm offering."

Nick laughs at her.

It's just a small chuckle, but it twists at her; in all her mulling about asking Nick to tap this element of his powers, she'd expected embarrassment, anger, even silence. She'd never expected Nick to mock her.

"Now this isn't something you can read from a book," he says, with the smug grin that Judy has always associated with swiping jumbo pops, annoying Bogo and his entire air of 'I am better than you'. "But the thing is, when a spirit has powers relating to sex, we're able to sniff out certain qualities about the mammals we interact with. And right now my nose is telling me that you, Judy Hopps, haven't been with anyone before."

Whatever anger Judy had been feeling is drowned out by mortification. She hasn't got around to having sex for - reasons, reasons like having better things to do, reasons that any normal mammal would have, but she imagined that coming up later in the conversation. Much much later. "I don't see why that matters right now!" she splutters.

"This part is something you can read from a book, and you should know better than I. First times are important. And there's no reason to waste your first on a spirit like me."

Nick says it flippantly, like it doesn't matter. By now Judy knows Nick well enough to hear the self-depreciation in his voice. He hadn't been laughing at her. He'd been laughing at himself.

That gives her the conviction to say to him, "I think I should have a say in what I want to use it for. That's why I offered."

Nick's not yet transparent enough for Judy to miss the nervous swallow he makes, now that she knows to look for it. "Don't you have anyone you're saving it for?"

"Do I?" She pretends to think it over. "Right now, no. Think of it as helping me get over worrying about it."

"Well, if it's causing you that much trouble, then I'll be happy to take it off you." His smile is big and bright and entirely faked. "You sure have good timing, Hopps. I don't know if I'm capable of anything right now."

Her ears droop a little. "Not at all?"

"Well. Not entirely. You are talking to a fox spirit after all." His finger slides under her chin. "Let's try the basics and see what happens."

Nick does have a point. With his aura so low, his fingers are really just ghosting over her, a brush of air across her cheek. It's enough to draw her attention to him though. In tugging him away earlier, she'd pulled the two of them close enough that the height difference is more apparent. He's hunched over a little to look at her. She has to tilt up her chin to look at him.

That puts her in just the right position for Nick to kiss her.

Like his paws it's really just a brush of air against her mouth, but the feather light kiss still has her leaning into it to chase for more pressure. Nick seems intent on playing up the brief contact, pecking her lips lightly a few times. She's just about to tell him to quit teasing when his light caress along her cheek broadens to trail down her throat, bared by her tilting up to kiss him.

The different touch has Judy gasping against his mouth. Nick is quick to press in after that, seal his mouth to hers with warmth that sends her mind into spirals that make her too dizzy to think.

When Nick finally pulls back, Judy can finally see just him without the added detail of background. "Now that's a kiss," he murmurs, and drops down for another.

Judy had always thought making out was something juvenile, like the time she'd caught her sister in the back of the truck with her boyfriend. The brief bit she'd seen before she'd hollered at them had been sloppy and full of giggles and shoving.

She can't think of another word to describe what she and Nick are doing, though there's a lot less giggling and shoving. Despite their hands searching out the best parts to touch and hold, their mouths somehow keep finding each other, again and again. It is sloppy though - sometimes Judy kisses a little too hard and finds too much give, and sometimes Nick ghosts through when he means to hold. There are a lot more kisses than misses though, and with each kiss Nick grows more solid under her lips.

It's not quite enough energy though, and Nick abruptly leans against her so she has an armful of fox. "So on top of utter exhaustion, I'm getting a neck crick," he complains over her shoulder. "Can we please shift to the bed?" He draws out the please.

"So eager to get me there?" It's Judy's turn to pinch the edge of his aura. Nick now has enough aura to travel on the ley, though he'd probably collapse in a faint afterwards.

"You offered," he says with a smile in his voice. "You can call it quits anytime you like, there's no shame in admitting I'm too hot to handle."

"Yes there is," she shoots back on cue, though she knows Nick won't hold her to it. She can probably spare him more make-outs at the least, and she's confident Nick would stop if she asks. She's curious to see how much Nick needs, though. (She'd never tell Nick, he'd laugh her out of the room.)

Nick deigns to at least disentangle himself so he can float over to the bed without making Judy carry him there. She's glad she thought to unbuckle her sword earlier, because Nick gives her no time to even think of stripping off her uniform before he gives her a playful shove onto the bed. She retaliates by tugging on his tie, now substantial enough that the rest of Nick follows. He fakes a huff of shock even as he lands on his hands and knees over her. Judy finds herself mirroring his grin.

She tries the reverse of his touch on him, trailing her fingers up his throat before cupping his cheek to draw him down for a kiss. He follows enthusiastically. Beyond the first kiss, he seems to be missing her mouth a lot more, going on long detours that lead to him nosing against her ears, nuzzling her forehead and cheeks, and kissing down her throat.

It's the last that pulls the first moan from Judy. His tongue rasps against her fur in a way that has her gasping with unexpected pleasure. Nick returns with an equally pleased sound, before repeating the action again.

Now that Judy knows to look for it, she can feel the brief spike in her pleasure before Nick's clever mouth tamps it to something more manageable. So that was how he pulled energy. His aura is recovered enough that Judy can feel details like fur.

It's Judy's turn to explore, though it's her hands that wander more than Nick's mouth does . She's fascinated by the feel of Nick's fur, which is nice and soft and she feels like she could pet it forever. It's too bad that Nick is so covered up between his suit and tie.

There's not enough aura for details like buttons, and Nick chuckles when she tugs in exasperation on his shirt. "You can see me naked if you do something for me first."

"Yeah?" Nick hasn't been doing his job; there is far too much sexual energy pent up under Judy's skin.

He taps her belt. "Get this open for me."

Judy could probably stop right here. Nick might not have enough aura to manipulate solid things, but he could go solid himself. That meant that he could at least make it to his grave to recover. 

The thing is, Judy just didn't know when to quit.

Before she can lose her nerve, she unfastens her belt. She's been distracted enough that she hasn't noticed the dig of her pouches, though her hips remind her as she tilts them to drag the belt out. The belt and pouches go over her headboard next to her sword. She's less quick in getting her pants button and zip.

It doesn't matter. She barely gets the fly down before Nick is pressing his long snout against her revealed panties. He doesn't need to be able to grasp and twist to put enough pressure there, one that makes Judy think about other long, hard things.

She feels the rumble of his groan against her thighs. "You smell really good."

That is filed under information Judy did not need to know, had never wanted to know. It doesn't help the spike in her arousal that Nick is probably picking up at this very moment.

It might be worth a little embarrassment to feel Nick's pleased rumble against her legs again, though. He's solid enough that she can feel his paws shamelessly wedged under her behind to grope it, no matter that she has his paws between her and the bed. He doesn't seem to mind, preoccupied with nosing between her legs and pinching her behind. She yelps a little when he pinches her tail.

There’s a tug. The fission between them dissipates. Her desire's been drained right down to what it had been when they first started making out.

Nick shifts onto his knees and tells her in far too bright tones, "Time for the tasting menu."

It would be so easy to kick him for that - he’s well within range - except that Nick has enough aura to grab her pants and panties and tug down. Judy knows she's gone crimson enough to be visible even through her fur; she can _feel_ the heat of her embarrassment.

Nick stops tugging with her pants at about her hips. "You know, we could stop right here."

"Do that and I _really will_ kick you."

Nick is quick enough to get the relevant parts of Judy's clothes off after that. Judy only realises the problem when he looks down and starts smirking.

He makes sure she notices when he looks back up and tells her, "I see you're absolutely gushing at the attention."

Judy doesn't kick him, but she does plant her foot against his chin and shove upwards.

Nick dares to laugh with her foot against his jaw. "You're going to have to stop that if you want me to continue."

"Stop being so smarmy about it!"

"I'm going to show you the best time of your life, Fluff, forgive a guy for being smug about it."

"I am having the worst time right now," she tells him, but she does take her foot off his face. He plants a quick kiss against her ankle in an almost apology, before he takes his own sweet time lapping up the inside of Judy's leg.

Judy's about to decide that she's not going to forgive him if he doesn't touch her in the right place _right about now_ when Nick pauses, catches her gaze, and just breathes on her folds.

She makes a noise at that that she's far too embarrassed to identify. Nick draws in a sharp breath at the sound, a breath he releases in jagged and shaky puffs. "Oh, Judy. Oh. I can tell you're going to taste good."

His tongue slips between her legs, and she arches up at the broad, flat touch. For the first time in her life she wishes she wasn't so spiritually aware, because she can feel him lapping both at her physical self and at her desire. She hadn't understood why some of her siblings had been so crazy about sex, but now she does. She _wants_.

"Patience," Nick murmurs when she bucks particularly hard against him after a brief touch of his tongue inside her. Her fists are twisted so tightly in her sheets that she's half convinced that she's going to tear holes in them. Nick's thumb rubs circles against the side of her knee, even as his fingers slip inside her as his tongue had earlier. She squeezes down on the more substantial press of his fingers. "There's no need to rush."

"It's good." It’s drivel, she knows it is, but she has to say it.

"I know, Carrots." His aura has recovered enough that she can see it radiate around him in a green that matches his eyes. "But you’ve got to let me make it even better."

She wants to challenge him on that, but he bends back down and proceeds to make it even better when he sucks on her.

She's almost convinced she comes right then, except for how she's still coherent and there's something about the change in his touch and pace that has tamped her pleasure down. Or maybe he took her desire again and drained it to more manageable levels.

Whichever it is, she can feel it this time when the twist of his fingers starts building up the pleasure in her again. When he pulls them out before she hits her peak, she reaches out but doesn't manage to catch his hands. Instead he leans in for a kiss, and she sighs and relents, twining her arms around his neck.

Perhaps that's why he follows when she shoves on his shoulders as a sign for him shift down. She moves her hands to the back of his head, guiding him back between her legs. She pushes a little too hard on the back of his head that he has to take her further into his mouth, jaws opening wider to accommodate. She rubs his ears even as his teeth scrape over her stomach, and his tongue laps at her folds and his mouth sucks on her like he could draw her in even more. He pushes his tongue back inside her with his mouth around her, and she comes hard.

When she drifts back down again, Nick is gently lapping and nosing at her. She spares some energy to rub his ears, and he flops down on her stomach to enjoy the attention. They lie like this for a while, Judy briefly wishing she could turn off the sun so she could bask in this.

Finally, Nick clambers up to plant a brief kiss on her forehead. "I should let you sleep. This probably hasn't helped in your recovery."

"It helped with yours," she shoots back. When Nick makes to get off the bed, she grabs his arm. "Do you have to? I haven't done anything for you."

He makes a broad gesture that encompasses his solid form and his bold aura. "You've done plenty. Now stay there and rest. You need it."

"I need you more."

Nick steps just out of reach, but then he shrugs off his jacket. "You have the time in which it takes for me to strip to think about it."

Judy doesn't want to think about it. She sits up and tugs the rest of her clothes off, tossing them in a haphazard pile on the floor. She's done a lot faster than Nick, who seems to have become distracted somewhere along the way.

She twirls her bra and tosses it off somewhere in the distance. "It's not rocket science, Nick."

"Clothes, how do they even work," he quips, but he's already coming over to pull Judy into another kiss. Nick's already done most of the hard work. Judy just has to pull things off.

It also gives her the opportunity to look Nick up and down and say, "Someone seems to be standing at attention."

"Can I go back in time and take back what I said? That was awful."

"Turnabout's fair play, sweetheart."

"I have some better ideas, though."

"Hmmm? Do they involve you getting back on this bed sometime this year?"

He pushes her back down. "Lean back, I'll do all the work."

"You were already doing all the work the first time," she protests, but lets him clamber back over her. The strength of his aura reminds her that hers is thin and patchy. He extends his aura around her, and she immediately feels better.

"That is a good idea," she admits.

"It gets even better."

"Does it?" Now that Nick's back above her, she can tell that he's not exactly small. She takes hold of him to get a better gauge of his size.

"Not that sort of better," Nick says, though his eyelids flutter when she strokes. "Though I can be convinced."

Maybe this is how Judy will get around her nerves. Maybe she won't worry about it if she gets more familiar with Nick's cock. It helps that Nick has shifted his paws atop of hers, guiding her on how he wants to be stroked. She lets herself fall into the rhythm and the feel of him under and over her.

Just as she thinks she's confident enough to stroke him on her own, he tugs her hand away. "No more," he murmurs. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

His hand goes to cup her hip and she feels her nervousness return in full force again. "Have you done this before?" she blurts out.

"Is that meant to be a mood killer, Hopps?" He rubs a comforting circle against the jut of her hip bone. "Enough times to know what I'm doing. Trust me."

She does. She has ever since she asked him to be her Guardian, ever since she helped him past thresholds and water. She'll trust him with this and whatever else there might be.

He's solid enough now that she can feel it when he starts to press into her. Even though his attentions earlier have opened her up, now Nick is opening her up even more. She tries to relax into the firm and gentle pressure and lets Nick spread her.

Finally, eventually, he bottoms out. She breathes and tries to adjust to how he fills her. Nick's aura is wrapped around her, green and soothing. He takes her paws in his, and then starts to push his aura into her, too.

She cries out, pushes back, but he hums soothingly against her neck. "Judy, let me do this."

"You don't have aura enough to spare."

"As if you did when you lent me enough aura to function at Cliffside." He pushes a little more aura into her. "Let me return the favour. Please."

His aura hangs heavy between them, a green sheen over their forms. Judy can feel him pressed against her, waiting for her permission.

She relaxes and pulls the aura in, a little, then more, and then Nick is filling her, filling her, filling her in all ways and it's too much too much too good -

When she can think again, Nick is smushed up against her. "I was not ready. I was not ready at all," he groans into her pillow.

"Aura. Sensitive." There should probably be more words associated with those two but she's too sated to figure out what they are.

"It was good for me too, just not as good as it was for you."

"Mmph."

"Are you OK?"

"Mmph."

"Really?"

She turns her head so she can whisper in his ear, "Move, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, his amusement echoed in his voice and aura as he rubs his jaw briefly against her temple. Then he's repositioning himself over her again and Judy is struck by how handsome he is, how incredibly lucky that she gets to be with him.

Nick must have noticed her starry eyed look, because he gives her a fond look and says, "Hey."

"Hey," she says back, and on a whim kisses him on the nose. He's quick to follow up with a proper kiss after that, and then they're both straining with their mouths and entire selves against each other. As if they could be any closer. With every shift she can feel Nick inside her, both on a physical and aura level.

"This’ll be the slowest fuck ever if we keep this up," Nick says after enough kisses that Judy lost count. She barely has time to protest before Nick shifts so he isn't as flush against her and starts to move.

She hadn't thought that even pulling out would create its own sort of pleasure. Nick pulls back until she can just feel a little bit of him inside her. Then he pushes back in again, close to how it felt the first time he pressed inside her, and he repeats the movement again and again.

She wants this, too, wants Nick's thrusts and his soft sounds. She thinks she prefers this to earlier - she can see his expressions and how he's enjoying this as much as she is. She can also tell from the buzz of his aura that's like a full body pleased hum. Perhaps her desire is feeding his ego.

Not that it's unwarranted. She finally can run her fingers over the bared fur that was only hinted at earlier. Nick's suit covers up more than most clothes. She takes her time to explore the curve of his shoulders and the white front that he usually keeps covered up. She gets a bit distracted by the softness of his fur, wonders if there would be more texture if he had an actual body instead of a spirit form. Right now, there's pressure but no warmth.

But there is the comfort of his aura, soothing the parts of her worn thin by constant work. Under his attention, Judy feels like every part of her is being lavished with care.

She tries to put more aura in her paws against his body and has her paws pushed back down against the mattress for her trouble. "Not a good idea, Exorcist Hopps."

"You're doing all the work," she complains.

"That's the point."

She strains up against him to try and wriggle her way free. She doesn't manage it, but she does get a stifled groan.

"Well, if you want to work, keep moving your hips like that, sweetheart."

She does, and it's not soft sounds from Nick anymore. Instead, she draws full bodied moans. "Yeah, keep doing just that," he assures her, before his mouth finds her neck again.

She realises that Nick had only been sipping from her before. This time, there's no better description than to say he's _drinking_ from her, taking parts of her in. Even as all her training tells her this could be dangerous, the part of her that wants to do something for him surrenders herself.

Whatever he takes, he's giving back too. She doesn't know if he realises the rounder and fuller his aura gets, the more that trickles into the thinner parts of her aura. She knows her aura sensitivity lets her enjoy this more than he does.

Then he matches his thrusts to the pulse of his aura, and she knows he knows far too well the effect he has on her. How else could she explain this perfect array - him feeding on her desire to pour aura into her, only to bank her desire more?

Now when he moves, he trails sparks across the blue of her aura with all the connections they are making. Power thrums between them, the higher voltage of his flowing into the lower energy of hers. There's emotion carried across the connection too - pride, admiration, other bright and intense emotions that make up the cocktail of sensations that they're building.

Nick is too far gone to really stop her now when she slips her hands free to press her aura against him. There's really an excess of aura now, sloshing around the both of them. Yet somehow they're still able to bank all of it - aura, sensation, emotion - even higher. They've moved past sparks now, with enough energy to set their aura aglow. Judy traces a searing path across the front of Nick's chest, making his panting in her ear go ragged.

He shifts just enough for their eyes to meet. His eyes are glowing green-gold now, as are the edges of his aura. "I'm close."

"OK," she says, and meshes their aura such that it glows the colour of the ocean.

From the way his entire aura shifts from glowing to a blaze, he likes that very much. "Judy, I l-" He buries the rest of his choked out sentence in the crook of his arm. She lets him pretend that he managed to hide it from her, pretends for him that she can't read the emotions writ clear across his aura.

But she doesn't hide from herself that it's Nick's passion for her that finally tips her off the edge she's been riding. Pleasure blurs the boundaries between where she ends and Nick begins, dominates every one of her senses. She gives herself to the sensations completely, to _Nick_ completely.

She's just coming down a little when Nick hits his own peak and pleasure cascades through her again. This time it's Judy's turn to accept all of Nick, be filled so full of him that he's all she can breathe-taste-feel. She takes and she takes and -

And somehow they are themselves again, desire and power evened out between the both of them. It's a different sort nice to be tangled up in each other. Judy doesn't know if it's the sex or her boosted aura talking, but she feels as she could power the whole of Cliffside as she is now.

From Nick's contented hum, she guesses he feels the same. "If I'd known you were capable of this, we'd have done this a whole lot earlier."

"Is someone saying I'm good in bed?"

Nick's grin is her only warning before he's peppering her with kisses. "You were amazing." A kiss. "Astounding." He rattles off a list punctuated with kisses that has Judy laughing too hard to really pay attention.

"You already got me in bed, there's no need to butter me up more."

"Oh no, more buttering is needed. You're toast, Hopps, I'm not letting you out of here until I eat you up."

Judy makes sure to shift so Nick is reminded of how they're still joined. "I'm not sure who's the one being eaten here."

"Was that your nefarious purpose? Were auras just an excuse?"

She pinches the edge of his aura. It's plump under her fingers now. "This doesn't feel like an excuse. You'll be able to manage even Cliffside."

"Oh no, not Cliffside." He disentangles himself so he can flop next to Judy. "I'd much rather stay here."

She kisses him on the nose. "Then stay."

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was kidding about the glowing?
> 
> Don't try this at home. As Bogo told Nick and Judy when they turned up for work the next day, only for Bogo to promptly boot them out until they promised to stop.


End file.
